twifanfandomcom-20200216-history
Jason Reid
Jason Reid (original name unknown, changed to current later in life) is a nomadic vampire of America who sometimes visits the Olympic or Denali Coven. He was breifly a member of the Volturi Guard, having been created by Aro, but left due to what he jokingly calls "artistic differences". History Not much is known about Jason's life as a human. He was born in the mid-1700s during the American Revolutionary War, in New England. It can only be assumed that he fought during the Revolutionary War. As a human, Jason had a knack for creating things. His creations rarely went awry, and always turned out to be useful in some manner. Aro, one of the three Volturi leaders, was informed of Jason by a nomad who knew of Aro's love of collecting talented vampires. Having seen his abilities to create things through the thoughts of the nomad, Aro himself visited America to turn Jason. After the excruciating pain of the three day transformation, Jason became a vampire. He was fascinated with the existence of such creatures, and willingly joined the Volturi Guard. His ability soon became apparent. Talented at making things as he was in human life, this blossomed into an ability Aro absolutely loved. Materialization. Whatever Jason would think about, it would form in mid-air, be it an animal, a bird, multiple copies of himself. He soon found there was almost nothing he could not create. He soon became bored with continued life at with the Volturi however. A century after his turning, 1886, he left the Volturi to head back to America. Aro, while reluctant, left him leave. Jason is still on good terms with Aro, and makes an effort to visit about once every century. During his travels in America, he soon encountered Carlisle Cullen, the soon-to-be-founder of the Olympic Coven. Like all vampires, he was fascinated with Carlisle's way of living, feeding off animals, and Carlisle managed to convince Jason to try it for himself. At first he refused, having caught the scent of animal blood several times before, and he knew how unappetizing it smelled. But, after continued insistence from Carlisle, he indeed tried. Jason wasn't fond of animals as prey, but, having been taken to Carlisle, deciding abstaining from human blood wouldn't be the end of the world. He eventually left Carlisle, before Edward was changed into a vampire. He currently travels the world, and, like with the Volturi, cannot stand to visit Carlisle more than once a century. During the time when Irina went to the Volturi to on the assumption Renesmee Cullen was an immortal child, he was one of the few friends Carlisle had not been able to find, Jason having been in Antarctica at the time. Physical Appearance Jason's physical appearance, due to his Materialization ability, never stays the same for more than half a century. In his current appearance, he has short, blonde hair. He is muscular, yet lean. Like all vampires, he has pale, marble-like skin, inhumane beauty and bruise-like purple shadows under his eyes, which appear gradually as his thirst increases. He has golden eyes, like all vegetarian vampires, which turn darker, eventually becoming black, as he grows thirstier. His eyes however, can also be changed with his appearance, making it easier to blend it with humans. Personality Jason can be a very serious individual at times. However, he is also known to be a cheerful and amiable person, able to get along with even the worst kinds of people. While he is not averse to killing humans and draining them of their blood, Jason, having been very taken to Carlise Cullen, deciding to adopt the "vegetarian" lifestyle at the man's request. Jason seems to dislike staying in one place for too long, it being one of the reasons he left the Volturi and did not stay with Carlisle for long. Jason is very fond of modern human inventions, enjoying watching T.V. when he can. He is notably fond of the manga comics created in Japan, though he does not buy them, he either steals them from bookstores or reads them online when he has access to a computer. He says they inspire his Materialization ability. Powers and Abilities Like all vampires, Jason possesses inhuman strength, speed, and durability. While a member of the Volturi Coven, he was noted to be the fastest runner, but the third strongest (after Felix and Santiago). Materialization "After Aro explained that some vampires are gifted, I soon realized what my ability was. I had always been talented at building things when I was human. As a vampire, there is nothing I cannot make. I envision it, and it appears, perfectly capable of performing the tasks it is designed for. My physical appearance can even be altered to my liking." ::::-Jason explaining his ability to Carlisle Some vampires have extra abilities beyond normal, an amplification of an ability they had as a human. Because Jason was very talented at building things when he was human, he is able to materialize things he envisions. When he thinks about something he desires, it will form if he wills it to, be it a new being, or a weapon. Anything he creates, he can bestow upon it abilities beyond the normal. An example is if he was to create a gun, it would work how his thoughts designed it, therefore, it may not fire bullets, but may serve a completely different purpose of his choosing. This ability, which caused him to be desired by Aro, is also the reason why Aro let him leave without complain with Jason chose to. If Aro had chosen to fight, Jason could have easily conjured an army of beings with abilities to match that of the Guard. Etymology Jason is a boy's name of Greek and Hebrew origin. It means "healer; the Lord is salvation". Variant of Joshua. His surname, Reid, is Old English origin and means "near the reeds; red-haired". Relationships Aro :Main Article: Aro Aro is one of the three leaders of the Volturi, the leader coven of the vampire world. Aro is Jason's creator, having turned him during his early adulthood. When he was first turned, Jason was loyal to Aro, and one of the few unexposed to Chelsea. Jason was always near Aro's side, similar to Aro's personal bodyguard Renata, and he got along well with Aro. Jason was grateful to Aro for having turned him into a vampire, and, even after leaving the Volturi, is still on good terms with the vampire leader. Carlisle Cullen :Main Article: Carlisle Cullen Carlisle is the leader and founder of the Olypmic Coven, also referred to as the Cullen Family. He met Carlisle while the vampire was still traveling alone. He got along well with Carlisle, telling him of his time with the Volturi and impressing him with his gift. Due to Carlisle requesting it, Jason converted to vegetarianism. He and Carlisle considers him a member of the Olypmic Coven, despite the fact he does not live permanently with them, he does visit about once every half century. Category:Nomads Category:Half-Vegetarians Category:Volturi Category:Denali Coven Category:Vampires Category:Volturi witnesses Category:Olympic Coven Category:Vampires With Special Abilities Category:Males